En charmante compagnie
by Danaud64
Summary: Non en fait, c'est carrément sexy. Ses yeux bleus reflètent une vitalité et une joie débordante, et je les trouve vraiment magnifiques. Je pense que je me perdrais volontiers dans ce regard profond... -"Zelda, arrête de baver." Souffle Lulu en ricanant. AU Zelink. Ceci est un OS, peut être une série de OS plus tard.


En charmante compagnie

Mes pas résonnent au rythme de ma cavalcade effrénée dans les escalier menant à mon appartement. Je m'arrête quelques secondes au quatrième palier pour reprendre mon souffle. "Allez, me dis-je, plus que trois!" Je soupèse une fois de plus le sac de course qui rend ma montée plus ardu qu'à l'ordinaire.

Je repars enfin et en quelques minutes j'atteins ma porte d'entrée. Le temps de la déverrouiller et c'est bon, je suis chez moi! Je lâche avec soulagement mon fardeau et m'effondre sur le canapé d'une manière peu élégante.

Cependant je reçois très vite un sms de ma meilleure amie Lulu.

"Salut Zelda, on vient de partir de chez nous. On passe te prendre, on devrait être là dans 10 minutes. A+!"

Dix minutes?! Oh non, je n'aurai jamais le temps de tout préparer d'ici là! Je vais chercher mon sac à dos le plus vite que je peux. Décidément il faudra vraiment que je range ce placard un jour... J'ai déjà perdu la moitié du temps qu'il me restait. Je me mis à prier pour que le trafic soir dense aujourd'hui, comme ça je n'aurai pas à faire attendre mes amis.

Alors, la crème solaire, les lunettes de soleil, le pique nique, les chaussures... Tout y est non? C'est tout ce qu'il faut pour partir en montagne?

A peine le temps de finir de lacer mes chaussures que quelqu'un sonne a l'interphone. Je réponds précipitamment.

-"Oui?" Je demande d'une voix hachée.

-"Salut Zellie! C'est nous, Mikau et Lulu. T'es prête?" Demande la voix enthousiaste de la jeune femme.

-"Oui, juste le temps de descendre j'arrive!" Je réponds sur le même ton.

J'empoigne mon sac, verrouille la porte et je descends les marches bien plus rapidement que je ne les ai montées auparavant. Je suis folle d'enthousiasme, à l'idée de la soirée qui m'attend. A savoir, une pièce de théâtre nocturne en plein air, au milieu d'un magnifique cirque dans le massif pyrénéen! Je trépigne d'impatience rien qu'en y pensant, on m'en a tellement parlé mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'y rendre. À cause de mon job d'été pour payer mes études qui ne me laissait pas un seul soir de répit. Mais cette année, grande nouveauté! Plus besoin de travailler, je suis fonctionnaire et je suis donc payée pendant mes études!

J'ouvre la porte de la résidence et je vois enfin ma meilleure amie. Elle est sur le perron, en grande discussion avec son petit ami qui lui tient la main. Mais dès qu'elle entend la porte se refermer bruyamment derrière moi, elle se précipite pour me donner une accolade, toute excitée.

-"Oooh Zellie je suis tellement contente que tu puisses venir cette année! Tu vas voir c'est fantastique."

Je rigole doucement devant tant de joie tandis que Lulu me libère de son étreinte. Mikau s'avance alors calmement avec un sourire amusé et me fait la bise.

-"Ne fait pas attention, me glisse-t-il d'un air conspirateur, elle est comme ça depuis trois jours."

Son regard est plein d'humour en disant cela. Pourtant je sais bien que lui aussi se réjouit de ma présence aujourd'hui.

-"Allez, en voiture mesdemoiselles! En route pour le festival." Continue le jeune homme avec une petite courbette élégante.

Comme les jeunes filles que nous sommes, nous gloussons faussement pour accompagner cet élan de galanterie. Une fois tout le monde dans la voiture, nous partons enfin en direction de l'événement tant attendu.

* * *

Après deux heures de route où nous avons joyeusement discuté, je vois maintenant la chaîne pyrénéenne qui s'étend devant moi. J'admire silencieusement ces grands pics qui touchent presque le ciel et ces crêtes dentelées où l'on aperçoit les derniers vestiges de l'hiver. Je trouve impressionnant qu'il reste encore de la neige fin juillet.

Nous entamons tout juste la montée pour atteindre le village du cirque. Il nous faudra ensuite rejoindre le lieu de la représentation à pied.

À présent, il n'y a plus un seul bruit à part celui du moteur. En effet, on ne reçoit plus la radio ici et personne ne parle, nous sommes tous occupés à contempler le paysage. Enfin sauf Mikau, qui lui suit la route sinueuse du regard pour ne pas la quitter par mégarde.

Nous traversons un village, puis un autre... Ils sont tous si paisibles et mignons! Je me dis que cela serait sûrement bien d'avoir une résidence de vacances ici. Proche de la montagne, en pleine nature, avec peu de passage. Et en hiver comme en été, il y a une tonne d'activités à faire ici. Enfin bon... Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais suffisamment d'argent pour me payer un second logement.

Après 45 minutes supplémentaires, nous arrivons au parking avec deux heures et demi d'avance. Quand je questionne mes amis à ce sujet, ils me répondent que la randonnée dure un petit moment et qu'il faut arriver tôt pour avoir les meilleures places. Une fois assis, il n'y aura plus qu'à manger et patienter.

Nous nous équipons donc de nos sacs à dos et Mikau enfile ses chaussures de montagne. Et nous voilà partis! À moi la montagne! Le sourire qui s'étend de plus en plus sur mon visage ne passe pas inaperçu.

Mes amis se moquent gentiment de moi et c'est dans cette ambiance bon enfant que nous suivons le chemin à travers la montagne. Je m'arrête régulièrement pour prendre des photos de ce lieu naturel magnifique.

* * *

Je viens d'acheter mon billet d'entrée et je rejoins le couple déjà installé, ayant acheté leurs billets à l'avance. Mais je vois qu'ils sont en pleine conversation avec un jeune homme blond qui doit avoir un ou deux ans de plus que moi. Alors qu'il les salue chaleureusement, je crois deviner de la surprise sur leur visage. Apparement ils ne s'attendaient pas à le voir ici!

Je vois Lulu qui me fait un signe de la main pour que je vienne les rejoindre et je m'empresse de le faire.

-"Zelda, je te présente Link, mon meilleur ami!" M'apprend Mikau en désignant le jeune homme.

Celui-ci s'avance rapidement vers moi et me fait la bise. Avant que j'aie pu comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, il s'exclame d'une voix chaude et enjouée :

-"Tu dois être Zelda! Ces deux-là me parlent tout le temps de toi." Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil. "Ravi de te rencontrer enfin." Termine-t-il avec un sourire en coin que je trouve tout à fait charmeur. Non en fait, c'est carrément sexy. Ses yeux bleus reflètent une vitalité et une joie débordante, et je les trouve vraiment magnifiques. Je pense que je me perdrais volontiers dans ce regard profond...

-"Zelda, arrête de baver."

Je me retourne brusquement, en essuyant ma bouche avec ma manche au cas où cela serait véridique, pour regarder ma meilleure amie pliée en deux de rire. Mes joues se mirent à chauffer et je crois que je suis à présent toute rouge. De honte ou à cause d'autre chose, ça je ne le sais pas vraiment.

Je me reprends et réponds enfin au beau Link. Euh, non pardon. À Link :

-"Contente de te rencontrer aussi."

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois notre repas terminé, nous patientons calmement. Link s'est installé à côté de moi pour laisser les amoureux tranquille. Nous discutons et je suis totalement suspendue à ses lèvres. Il me parle des randonnées qu'il fait deux à trois fois par semaine. Ah, aujourd'hui il en a fait une de 6 heures, jusqu'au crêtes du cirque? Je suis son doigt quand il me montre un col, et le dévisage quand il ne me regarde pas. Il est tellement passionné quand il parle de la montagne qu'on ne peut en faire autrement. En plus il est tellement beau...

C'est un garçon simple, amical et travailleur. Talentueux aussi. Apparement c'est lui le chanteur et pianiste dans le groupe de Mikau, et c'est grâce à la musique qu'ils se sont rencontrés.

Tout à coup, je frissonne violemment. Le soleil est en train de disparaître, et la chaleur de ce beau jour d'été s'en va en même temps que lui, peu à peu remplacée par un vent froid. Ce frisson n'est pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de mon compagnon de ce soir, et il me demande pourquoi je suis habillée si légèrement. Je baisse alors les yeux sur ma tenue ; un simple short de randonnée et un débardeur de sport. Et je me rends compte de ce que j'ai oublié dans ma précipitation : des habits chauds pour mettre par dessus les miens! On m'avait pourtant prévenu que les soirées étaient très froides et humides...

-"Oh non, j'ai oublié de prendre mes vêtements chauds..." Gémis-je.

Link me lança un regard plein de compassion (parce que oui, en plus de tout le reste il est attentionné. Épouse-moi!), et fouille dans son sac quelques secondes. Il en ressort un pull bien trop grand pour moi.

-"Tiens, dit-il en me le tendant avec encore ce sourire en coin, j'en ai plusieurs de toute façon. Et pour les jambes j'ai un sac de couchage pour faire une couverture."

Alors je me pelotonne confortablement et respire l'odeur de lessive qui émane de son pull. Aaaah, je crois que ma soirée va très bien se passer finalement! Après tout... Je suis en bien charmante compagnie.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, un petit OS Zelink qui me trottait dans la tête depuis que je suis allée au festival de Gavarnie la semaine dernière. J'y vais tous les ans, et, croyez moi, les pulls et le sac de couchage ne suffisent même pas pour ne pas être congelé. Surtout quand le pièce fini à minuit!**_

 _ **En passant je pourrai peut être faire une petite suite et cette histoire serait un recueil d'OS. Tout dépend de votre demande ;)**_

 _ **Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé**_ _ **. Une petite review, ça prend 3 minutes. ;)**_

 ** _~Danaud64_**


End file.
